The Tyrant's Tale
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: Just a little poem... Yaoi, of course. Rated mainly for use of a few euphanisms uttered by one Souichi Tatsumi.


The Tyrant's Tale

Gather 'round, children, and you will soon hear

A story so strange, yet it happened so near.

In a kingdom nearby yet so far in the past,

A tyrannical king ruled with rage and through fear.

o

Tatsumi his name, of a long royal line.

His hair, it was said, was made of silver so fine.

Yet in his eyes burned a fire that could scare any man,

And his rage was so bad it was said to stop time.

o

This king had a hatred that ran deep and long

Of those of the same-sex persuasion. His song

Told of many a man who had met a grim fate.

He would even destroy those who said he was wrong.

o

One day the king's brother, through no fault of his own,

Fell in love with a man who had asked for a loan.

The two made off swiftly; the king's fury was great.

He punched the castle wall and cracked straight through the stone.

o

That day marked the start of a terrible plight.

All gays in the land had to take off in flight.

The king blamed them all for his brother's desertion,

And he smote all of those who did not run in fright.

o

Silently watching was the king's loyal slave,

Who had secretly loved him. Such affection he craved!

When asked to find a way to divert the king's wrath,

He knew that his people he must try to save.

o

Up to the king's room Morinaga did creep,

And came upon the beautiful man in his sleep.

The servant took much time to gawk and to stare,

Yet the king never stirred; his slumber was deep.

o

So gentle and quiet was the intruding slave boy,

And he lay by the king. How great was his joy!

Yet despite his adventure, his heart did despair.

Surely the king would not fall for this ploy.

o

With his heart thudding loudly, and holding his breath,

He shook the king's shoulder, his expression bereft.

The king woke up quickly, seemed stunned for a moment,

Then gave such a look that the slave wished for death.

o

"I've come to persuade you," said Morinaga the Bold,

"That there's no good reason for this hatred you hold!

Perhaps, O my king, if you'll grant me a while,

I'll convince you to love and to not be so cold!"

o

The king was against it, and with a venomous hiss

He swung his great sword, but the hit was a miss.

Feeling faint and so frightened, Morinaga lunged forth

And gave this tyrannical king a big kiss.

o

Enraged that this servant would so flippantly flout

his decree, the king made to kill the poor lout.

But the slave pinned the king, and said without fear,

"I shall show you, O King, what pleasure is about!"

o

For three days and three nights the pair stayed in bed,

But the guards kept their distance, so great was their dread.

On the fourth day the king, after summons and calls,

Appeared to the people, crown askew on his head.

o

"Attention you maggots!" he yelled to the crowd,

"I'm sick of your whining and griping aloud!

You want a 'fair ruler' and all of that crap?

Fine! You can have it, so go ahead and be proud!"

o

"You gays can stop fearing, and you can all stay.

But hear me, you fags, there are prices to pay!

As penance for all of your sick homo sins,

I'm taking one homo to the dungeon! Away!"

o

"Still," the king said after the crowd's giant gasp,

"the dungeon's too good for a sick faggot asp!

In my champers he'll stay, chained up safe and sound,

To serve me for as long as he stays in my grasp!"

o

With that the king parted, limping slightly it's true,

And from then on their faith in the king was renewed.

Everyone knew the truth, but none said a word.

The world is now safe for homos just like you.

o

"Wow, you made all that up off the top of your head?" Tomoe giggled, leaning forward a bit.

"Yeah, no big deal," Isogai grinned, "I just thought of that last night and thought I'd share. You couldn't tell that was based on a true story, could you?"

"You…" Tomoe's and Isogai's heads whipped around, and Tomoe nearly squealed when they saw Souichi standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Your Majesty, what's up?" Isogai asked flippantly.

The ensuing commotion could be heard from miles away.

**XXXXX**

**The End**

**Just a little poem I came up with, and I thought it would be kinda funny. Actually, I made up the first half, but after the second half I got the idea that it could be Isogai's, so I started wording it the way he might. I'm not good at poetry at all, but this was just for fun anyway. Hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


End file.
